


Empathy.

by Coffeekoe



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kyoko is sensitive about her gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeekoe/pseuds/Coffeekoe
Summary: “Kirigiri, why don’t you take your gloves off around me?”
Relationships: Kyōko Kirigiri/Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi/Kyoko Kirigiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Empathy.

“Kirigiri, why don’t you take your gloves off around me?” Naegi asked as I looked up at him, startled at the sudden question. I paused for a few moments and opened my mouth but Naegi quickly interrupted me by saying “ah! I’m sorry, I was just saying my thoughts out loud and didn’t even realize-“ “it’s fine Naegi.” I said softly, cutting him off. 

He nodded and continued “w-well I mean, you’ve taken them off around me before and I’m guessing it’s more comfortable to have them off? Less hot? So.. why?” I paused again, thinking carefully about my answer and responded “I don’t like looking at my hands. But I also don’t like other people looking at them, it makes me feel self-conscious or like I’m grossing them out. I don’t want you to be grossed out by me Naegi..” 

Naegi flashed me a sad look and took my gloved hands into his. “Kyoko, I think every part of you is absolutely beautiful. There is literally no way you could gross me out or make me feel uncomfortable. O-oh but if you aren’t comfortable with having them off yourself than it’s totally fine!” I flashed him a smile. “Thank you.” I whispered. 

I pulled away from his hands and took a deep breath. I never showed anyone my hands very much, all though Naegi had definitely seen them the most. The idea of being open in front of him, almost vulnerable with my gloves off scared me but his warm smile reassured me that it would be fine. That I would be fine.

I slowly grabbed the edge of my left glove, pulling it down delicately. I winced seeing my uneven and burned skin appear with every inch I pulled down but once I pulled my glove off completely and looked up I was met with the warm gaze of Naegi. He didn’t look uncomfortable and he didn’t let out a noise when seeing my hand, he just continued smiling like my hands were entirely normal. 

Seeing his reaction I slid off my right glove as well but quicker this time. “Thank you for trusting me Kirigiri.” Naegi hummed. He softly took my hands back into his but he lifted them to his mouth and softly placed a kiss on the back on my right hand. “You’re beautiful.” He said pulling away from the kiss. 

Suddenly all of this hit me at once, the fact I was showing myself to him. How he didn’t care about how my hands were damaged, how he treated my hands normally. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Naegis soft expression quickly turned to one of panic when he saw me start to cry.

“Are you okay? D-Did I do something wrong?” He asked frantically. I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes and said “You didn’t do anything wrong Naegi. T-this is just the first time I’ve ever been accepted by someone else and I-it’s just a lot to comprehend.” He smile slowly returned to his face. 

“Oh. Well, I’m still sorry for making you cry.” He said as thoughtful as ever. “C-could I hug you?” I asked him, my voice still shaking. “Of course!” He called. “Definitely.” He repeated while wrapping his arms around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and finally relaxed. “Thank you for everything Naegi.” I whispered.


End file.
